


One Hale of a Halloween

by the_painless_moustache



Series: The Most Wonderful Time [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, But it's not serious, Fluff, Halloween, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Stitches, discussions of costumed sex, married au, negotiations of candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_painless_moustache/pseuds/the_painless_moustache
Summary: Derek and Stiles spending a Halloween night together





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as [my Christmas fics.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/379306) Enjoy, guys!

 "I've got a Kit Kat that says you keep the ears on."

 "I've got dignity that says I don't." Derek responds without looking. Stiles huffs behind him, the Kit Kat clattering onto the counter.

 "What's it going to take? Blowjobs?" A pause, and then "I'll rim you!"

 "You would rim me with or without the ears." Derek reminds him, turning around with two cups of hot chocolate. Stiles huffs and takes one, hands and nose still pink from trick-or-treating with the kids. Kettle—who went as Master Splinter to the kids' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles—is already passed out on the couch, snoring loud enough that Derek can hear.

 Stiles is going through their shared candy in Derek's red Henley and his black skinny jeans from high school. They steal the leftovers from everyone's handout bowls every year since they have any excuse to have one. So far his pile is much larger than Derek's, so Derek plucks the Kit Kat from the top and tosses it into his pile while smirking at Stiles' glare.

 "You're my wolf, Derek, you're supposed to have wolfy-ears."

 "Technically, my ears _are_ wolfy ears." Derek reminds him, sipping his hot chocolate.

 Stiles shoves his cup to the side of the counter and the candy to the other, effectively disorganizing it again.  Then he climbs up and knee-walks across until Derek indulgently moves his cup off to the side, too. He loops his arm around Derek's neck and croons "Baby, your ears are the _best_ wolfy ears."

 Derek can't help but snort as Stiles starts to pet them. He leans up and kisses him, grabs at his hips to urge him closer. Then Stiles pulls back and says "I'll wear the cape."

 "The cape is just going to get in the way." Derek chuckles, pushing one hand into Stiles' back pocket. His eyebrows go up when he feels what is undeniably a roll of Smarties. "Are you hiding the Smarties from me?"

 "Yes," Stiles says, completely unashamed. "That was one of the easier spots. You'll never find the rest of them." Then he smiles. "Unless you wear the ears."

 Derek rolls his eyes and pulls the candy out of his pocket, opening it up and emptying them all into his mouth, chewing pointedly at Stiles' offended look. "I'm a werewolf, Stiles." he reminds him. "I'll find them."

 "I'm your husband, Derek." Stiles says in the same tone of voice. "You know you won't."

 Derek steps forward again and drags him off the counter, into his arms. "I won't leave the ears on, but if you behave and give me _half_ the Smarties, like we discussed, I'll shift."

 Stiles' eyes go dark. "Oh, really?"

 "I want my Smarties, Stiles." Derek says somberly.

 "Oo, baby, keep talking like that and I don't know if I'll last." Stiles teases, leaning down to kiss him.

 It falls apart from there. Because Derek's got both hands full of him, and he's so unbelievably tired, Derek is immediately overwhelmed. Stiles is clearly tired, too, but he has more range of motion and far fewer senses to combat with when trying to coax Derek into giving in.

  Derek finally drops him back onto the counter so he can start undoing his pants, and in doing so knocks over his cup which shatters on the floor. The noise wakes Kettle, who begins her unholy yipping and clattering into the kitchen.

 "No, Kettle!" Stiles yelps, shoving Derek away so he can jump off the counter and scoop her up before she gets too close to the broken glass. Of course, that means _he_ gets too close to the broken glass and immediately falls onto the floor with a piece wedged into his foot.

 "Shit, are you okay?" Derek demands, skating around the glass to kneel next to him. "That looks really bad."

 "Well, it doesn't _feel_ great." Stiles gripes through his teeth, Kettle wriggling in his arms because he's squeezing too tightly. Blood is starting to pool on the floor.

 "You might need stitches." Derek warns him, and Stiles' eyes light up with fury.

 "No."

 "Stiles, it's really deep—"

 "If even one doctor tries to come at me with a needle tonight, I'm going to divorce you."

 "At least you won't have died of blood loss or gangrene." Derek sighs, and then lifts him—with Kettle—and sets him back on the counter. He drops to his knees to look at it and immediately flinches. "Stiles, I'm sorry."

 "You are _definitely_ wearing the ears after this." Stiles snaps.

 Derek locks Kettle in the laundry room with her water dish before carrying Stiles out to the car. He tries reasoning with him a few times, but Stiles won't look at him much less agree that he needs medical treatment.

 In the emergency room he squeezes Derek's hand so hard his knuckles crack. Derek explains as calmly as he can what happened while Stiles is clogging up his head with a scent Derek hasn't smelled in over a year.

 They confirm the need for stitches and numb his foot just before they take the glass out. Stiles still hisses when it comes out, but by the time they sew him up he should be numb. He stares hard at the ceiling, pointedly doesn't move when the next nurse comes in. He's white and hyperventilating and if Derek wasn't wearing a t-shirt he'd be trying to pull some of the anxiety out of him.

 It takes fifteen stitches. When it's over and the nurse leaves to get a doctor's signature, Derek drops to his knees next to the bed. "Stiles, I'm so sorry. Please. I'm sorry."

 Stiles looks at him then, a shadow starting to form under his tired eyes. "It's not your fault, Der." he murmurs. "It's okay, I'm just—I had _plans_ for you."

 Derek laughs at that, presses a kiss to his knuckles. "I know you did. I did, too."

 "There is literally nothing less sexy than having a panic attack in a hospital."

 Derek shrugs. "I don't know, those ears were pretty bad."          

 "Derek Hale, I am currently lying here _wounded_. You will not trash my kinks while I'm like this."

 Derek leans in and kisses him, kisses him until the anxiety is gone and there's nothing but exhaustion. Well, and maybe a touch of contentment, too.

 Then Stiles pulls back suddenly. "Oh, and I'm keeping all the Smarties."

 "Like hell you are." Derek murmurs and then kisses him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Still working this [tumblr](http://thepainlessmoustache.tumblr.com/) business


End file.
